


Life together

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: Not the end or the beginning [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Many years later.Just a glimpse.





	Life together

**Author's Note:**

> Third instalment. 
> 
> Hope you all like it.

 

 

 

Guinevere was walking slower these days caused by her small baby bump.

Not that she minded, she was beyond happy to be pregnant, only she wasn't having the best of times with it. She was suffering more pain and sickness than she could handle and it was only getting worse with each day that passed.

  
To try and take her mind of it, she decided to visit her closest friend, and walked around the house not bothering to go inside, for she knew she'd find Sansa in her garden.

  
"Mummy, Aunty Guin's here!" Thomas shouted and threw himself into Guinevere's arms for a big hug.

 

Sansa very slowly got up from her tiny stool. A gift from their friend Wet-stick, for she wasn't able to sit or kneel on the ground anymore for her stomach was getting even larger.

"It's not fair. Twice pregnant now, and not once have I seen you have any problems. What's your secret?" Guinevere pouted.

Sansa gently rubbed her swollen belly, smiling at her friend. "I really don't know. My mother had a lot of children. The ones I got to see grow within her, she never had any troubles."

"Like I said, so not fair. She replied and finally walking up to Sansa, giving her a warm but awkward embrace with both their swollen bellies.

  
"I'm always happy to see you both, but have either of you seen Arthur?" Guin asked.

"Uncle Bedivere and Uncle-king took daddy into the woods." Thomas' response got a giggle from of them, and Sansa couldn't resist leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

  
"Any reason you're looking for him?" Sansa asked curiously.

"No reason. Just want to blame him for my pain and in the mean time, spend time with you lot." Guin said.

"Well let's go find them. Thomas take your Aunty's hand please? I don't want you to getting lost again."

 

 

Hearing their voices and even louder laughter, Thomas got excited and almost escaping Guinevere's hold.

"Patience Thomas, they're not going anywhere." Guin told him.

Thomas broke free as soon as his eyes landed on his father, and really ran and headed straight for Bill.

"Daddy!"

"Spit-fire!"

Goosefat took a step forward, catching and lifting his son into his arms, embracing him warmly.

When let down, Thomas greeted his uncles.

  
Guinevere was right behind Thomas and came forward to Arthur, hitting him on the arm.

"Oww, What was that for?"

"You're devil-spawn making me sick."

"Then you shouldn't of asked for a child, Mage."

Not impressed with her husbands smart mouth, hit him again.

 

Bedivere and Rubio stole Thomas' attention away from everyone with their swords, which was Thomas' favourite thing.

Goosefat looked around and finally noticing someone missing, walked away to investigate.

  
Still within earshot of everyone, he finally found who he was looking for.

"There you are, Wild-fire."

Closing the distance between them, and drawing Sansa into his arms and kissing her.

"I've missed you all." He continued. Bill kneeled down to welcome his child, and placed a loving kiss to Sansa's stomach, where he could see the child kicking.

  
Bill stood back up to give her another kiss.

"From the sounds I heard earlier, I never would have guessed." Sansa smiled at Bill to show she wasn't serious. "Where is Ginger now?"

"Sword fighting again. And I wish everyone would stop calling my son that." Bill sounded annoyed.

 

They started walking together back to the group.

"I like it."

"Well, I don't. I wish Bedivere never started the dumb name." Bill pouted.

 

They stopped by a tree to watch their son play with the others. Thomas was now close to being five years old and looked almost exactly like a little copy of his father, expect his hair, the colour he got from his mother.

 

Bill rubbed Sansa's baby bump, soothing the kicking feet. He kissed Sansa's cheek  and asked, "Do you think the Mage is right? That we could be having twins?"

  
"It's possible."

"You're larger then last time."

"Don't I know it."

"Your back again? Maybe you should ease up in the garden then."

"But I love my garden."

"I know love, but the babies time is close. I only say because I care."

"And worry."

"Fine. And worry."

"William."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For worrying and looking after me." Sansa said as she kissed his lips.

He quickly responded against her mouth not wanting to separate, "love you," and deepened their kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
